Advanced Empathy
Advanced empathy is the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions, souls and abilities of others. Characters *Ishi Nakamura Jnr has this ability naturally. *Zoe Landon also has this ability naturally. *Lydia Strazulla has this ability naturally. *Keitaro Kiryuu has mimicked this ability from Lydia. *Liz Jones has mimicked this ability from Keitaro. *Joshua E Huston possessed this ability temporarily after Lydia's death. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability from Lydia. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from Lydia. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability empathically from Lydia in World 8. *Robert Max has absorbed this ability. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed the ability in World 2, World 8 and World 11. *Kaylyn Parkman will have this ability naturally. *Noelle Bond has this ability naturally. *Kayla Parkman will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Ishi Nakamura Jnr' Ishi has been shown using this ability both at her current age and in the future, and it seems to have developed greatly in the future. Currently Ishi can sense and manipulate the emotions of others. In the future, she will be able to manipulate the soul to grant someone immortality, although this can only be done by forming an empathic bond with that person, and the only known example of her doing so is with her future husband, Cody Calwin. She can feel the abilities of others as well as their emotions, and by tapping into the emotions linked to the abilities she is able to tap into their powers and use them for herself. She was shown doing this in the future by the time she was in her twenties, but it is unknown at exactly what age she will develop the more advanced aspects. When she gets older, she will be able to control these aspects of her ability with ease but will develop her ability to make connections with people, even over far distances, and would be able to detect a person's location empathically. 'Zoe Landon' Zoe has used this ability to sense the emotions, desires and fears of others. This part is passive, and works everytime she's near another person. She's able to see into a person's soul when she touches them, but this is rarer, and she sometimes currently has trouble interpreting what she sees. The visions she experiences thus can reflect in her eyes. She has recently learned to use the ability to change the emotions of others, and can also thus alter their actions. In future, she will be capable of reaching people's abilities through their emotions, blocking them and activating them and occasionally using them herself, e.g. she could possibly alter the course of an ability attack once released, by changing the person's emotions about his or her targets. These advanced uses do not require physical contact, but she does find that this makes it easier, and can make the effect last for longer. The effects of her ability will usually wear off within a few hours or a few days, depending upon the effort she put into the use, unless it is renewed. It can never be permanent. She can also use the ability to alter her own emotions, but finds doing so more difficult than changing others. 'Lydia Strazulla' Lydia can sense the fears, desires and emotions of others, showing these as tattoos upon her skin when she touches the person. The tattoos usually form as images of a face. The physical contact is not absolutely neccessary for her ability to work, but it does make it much stronger. She's also once used the ability to force Hiro Nakamura to use his ability, and in World 2 she has used it to give Joshua Huston the same ability of empathy, as she died. Joshua then used the ability to revive her via her soul. When she returned to life the ability left Joshua and returned to her. 'Keitaro Kiryuu' Keitaro mimicked this ability from Lydia, and therefore should have the same limits as she does. However, to date, he's only used it to sense the emotions of others, and to know if a person was telling the truth by interpreting these. He doesn't need skin contact to do this, though it makes it stronger. He is yet to use the ability to manipulate other abilities, or to display anything in the form of tattoos. 'Liz Jones' Liz would have similar limits to Keitaro and Lydia, but is yet to display this ability. 'Joshua E Huston' Joshua had similar limits to Lydia, since he gained the same version of the ability as her. He showed that he could display the emotions and desires of others as tattoos upon his skin or upon theirs, and could give them select tattoos of his own choosing. He also used the ability to revive Lydia via her soul, as a form of empathic healing. He lost the ability shortly after Lydia was revived. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie's limits are currently similar to Lydia's, though she also has the ability of empathy from her cousin, and therefore can sense more strongly. 'Noah Gray' Noah's limits are similar to Abbie's. 'Joshua Evans' Josh's limits are similar to Lydia's. 'Robert Max' Robert's limits are also similar to Lydia's. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter's limits are similar to his niece and nephew in World 2, and similar to Lydia's in World 8. They are similar to Zoe's in World 11. 'Kaylyn Parkman' Kaylyn will be able to easily see into the souls of others and sense their emotions, and will do so automatically whenever she's near a person, unable to supress it. She will also be capable of manipulating their souls. In doing so, she will be able to alter a person's emotions and actions, and will sometimes be able to access their abilities temporarily. As a child, she will usually do this accidentally and won't have much control over it, but her skill will grow and develop as she ages. She will also be able to show others what she senses, in several forms, including as visions in her eyes and as tattoos upon her skin. She will occasionally find that she can use her empathy to heal others, through their souls and their emotions. 'Noelle Bond' All that is known is that Noelle possesses this ability, and that her son Draph once replicated it from her. 'Kayla Parkman' Kayla will be able to sense the emotions, fears and desires of others around her at all times, and when she chooses she will be able to display what she senses upon her skin. They will appear as faint tattoos but will be temporary. Additionally, she will be able to alter emotions, and will be able to force a person to access his or her abilities, or block them from doing so. Later on, she will learn to tap into the abilities too. She will sometimes be able to connect with a person's soul and use this to locate them, to summon them and to sense their emotions even at a distance, but she will only be able to do this with people she is exceptionally close to. Similar Abilities *Empathy is the ability to feel the emotions of others *Emotion manipulation is the ability to manipulate the emotions of others *Emotion detection and manipulation enables one to visualise and alter emotions *Aura and auma manipulation can be used to see and manipulate the emotions of others *Aura reading can be used to see the emotions of others *Empathic vampirism is the ability to gain strength from people's emotions *Empathic reality manipulation is the ability to manipulate reality based on one's emotions and feelings *Empathic weather manipulation is the ability to manipulate the weather based on one's emotions *Empathic mimicry is the ability to gain an ability from another within a certain range of them *Soul manipulation is the ability to manipulate the soul *Soul absorption is the ability to absorb the souls of others *Apathy is the ability to be immune to emotions *Connection channelling is the ability to channel abilities when a connection has been made Category:Abilities